


love blooms softly

by stuckinafernbush



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 55 Fiction, Angst, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Microfic, Unrequited Love, Vignette, is this enough tags for the same thing yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinafernbush/pseuds/stuckinafernbush
Summary: 25 55-word shorts for some Danganronpa ships.





	love blooms softly

**Author's Note:**

> 55 word fanfiction seemed like a fun challenge, and I ended up enjoying it so much that I did it 25 times :P Admittedly I like some of them a lot more than others, but 25 was too nice of a number for me to want to have a different amount.

Sketches (Angie x Tenko)

The improvement in Tenko's artistic ability over the past months was palpable, Angie decided as she observed the collection. Not quite enough to rival Angie's own skills, but she would reach that point eventually. Although that didn't prevent Angie from keeping every piece Tenko had let her have. Each line her girlfriend drew was precious.

Absolute Zero (Kaede x Maki)

Icy. Against Kaede's warm touch, that was Maki. Kaede wishes her to thaw. Left pale and desolate even now, embraced by Kaede before this rampant fire. Small, calloused hands which would never truly heat up even when intertwined with softer, fleshier ones. Were she able to form tears, they surely would freeze.  
Wishes remain unfulfilled.

droplet (Mahiru x Mikan)

Bruised and bloodied beneath her bandages. She was used to it, but Mahiru wasn't. A gasp, a stuttered apology. Mikan didn't understand. Why did Mahiru apologise for something that was Mikan's own fault?  
Scars scattered over her skin. Mahiru wept. It felt wrong. Another stuttered apology - she had made her cry.  
"She doesn't deserve this."

Whichever you prefer (Shuichi x Angie)

Angie found it easy to express herself. Art was her preferred method, but she could express all her feelings and desires with ease however she liked. Shuichi could not. In public he was unable to act on anything, which is why they held hands only in their rooms. Angie would warm him up to it.

In Perfect Tune (Kyoko x Sayaka)

There's no doubt: Sayaka is gorgeous while she performs. Kyoko can't deny that every little move is utterly captivating. Yet what's more beautiful is when Sayaka's relaxing. When she no longer has to put on a show; when she's completely herself. Kyoko hears every hum, every rhythmic tap of the desk, and she adores them.

Fatigue (Rantaro x Shuichi)

Travelling is exhausting. Shuichi never understood how Rantaro was able to do it so often without getting sick of it. Shuichi always ended up too drained to find the ability to move when he returned home. Yet, when going through the pain of it with his boyfriend, he'd always find himself invigorated after each flight.

Adaptable Athlete (Aoi x Sakura)

Swimming had always been Aoi's favourite sport. It was a tough choice - she enjoyed most sports she had tried out - but she found herself enjoying it the most. Recently though, martial arts had become an interest in which her enjoyment had skyrocketed. She was terrible at hiding the fact that this was because of Sakura.

Unparalleled Associate (Celeste x Kirumi)

Celeste had hired the Ultimate Maid to help fulfil her dream. This worked right up until she realised she would prefer her maid was her equal. This quiet, selfless woman did her job outstandingly, but Celeste had spent too much time with her to consider her as beneath her.  
God, she was far too soft.

Boundless Adoration (Kaede x Tsumugi)

The prospect was too exciting for someone like Kaede. Being a bride seemed like a dream that would never come to fruition, yet it would be a reality in just over a week. Months of planning would be more than worth the stress when Kaede gets to meet Tsumugi at the end of the aisle.

Sparring Match (Hajime x Peko)

Practice makes perfect, so Hajime clearly wasn't practising enough. He was sure that he was making progress, yet every kendo match against Peko resulted in a loss. It was never even close. It was irritating at first, but Peko discovered the solution to turn every loss for Hajime into a victory: one kiss per loss.

Communication's a Problem (Tenko x Himiko)

She's far too awkward. Tenko couldn't hold a conversation with a girl if her life depended on it. All she did was say "hello" yet she still felt her palms becoming sweaty. She always did this: try to talk to a cute girl, only for her to ignore her completely.  
"I'm Himiko."  
_Seriously, you're adorable._

Cereal (Mahiru x Hiyoko)

Living with Mahiru was pleasant. Unpredictable, but pleasant. Waking up with Mahiru, eating breakfast with Mahiru: so simple, but Hiyoko enjoyed them. Usually she was too tired in the morning to say much to Mahiru, but sitting together silently as they ate cereal was fine too.  
Not that she'd admit some sappy shit like that.

Healing Me (Mikan x Ibuki)

Mikan swore not to let herself fall in love again. After taking care of Ibuki so frequently, she had absolutely violated this oath. Nothing good had ever come from trusting in other people, but she couldn't stop thinking about spending time with Ibuki - she was kind to her. For the first time, kindness felt genuine.

Eternal Flames (Sonia x Gundham)

For someone always talking about Hell, Gundham is awfully caring. Sonia always appreciated everything he did. She could talk about anything and he would listen - understand what she was saying. He expected to reach the underworld, but Sonia knew that he had done nothing to deserve it. No man as gentle as he could burn.

Past Mistakes (Akane x Nekomaru)

Wishing she could have thanked him wasn't going to fix anything. Wouldn't bring him back. Didn't mean she stopped dwelling on the past. Nekomaru had been her closest friend. She never was that great at making friends, so he was the only real one she had, too. Akane really regretted never listening to Fuyuhiko's advice.

Overly Affectionate (Mukuro x Makoto)

The concept of not being some sort of burden was foreign to Mukuro, yet Makoto made her feel like she wasn't one. He never teased her for anything. Never made fun of her ugly hyena laugh. Thought her freckles were cute. Unsure how to react, she could only describe it as one thing: too overwhelming.

Spider Squisher (Maki x Himiko)

"Kill it, Maki!"  
Maki rolled her eyes. Was only a spider. She complied, of course, but that didn't make it less silly.  
"Couldn't you have used your magic on it?"  
"No way, spiders have high magic defence."  
Her girlfriend was delicate, so this was what happened every time there was an insect. Maki couldn't mind.

Pathetic Postscript (Tsumugi x Maki)

Write her a note. Tsumugi felt ill. Too difficult. She was responsible for everything. She was responsible for making her cry because it would be more interesting for her "game."  
Maki was never going to like her at all. Write something. Tsumugi was going to die. She knew she was. Write something.  
_I'm so sorry._

Flowery Coughing Fits (Miu x Kaede)

Anyone else would associate pink flowers with beauty. Miu normally cries a bit. A few droplets of blood cover the petals she's working on disposing of. They get in the way, but it would be weird without them. She doesn't mind that much. It'll be fine. Maybe it's Kaede's fault, but she doesn't blame her.

Smile! (Sonia x Mahiru)

"Mahiru! May we take a selfie?"  
Sonia's enthusiasm was contagious. And endearing - made it impossible to deny her anything.  
Sonia's discovery of selfies had caused her to immortalise every adventure in that form. Mahiru preferred snapping pictures of just Sonia, but she'd be in the frame when asked: Sonia's smile was cuter if she was.

Squish Them Down (Hiyoko x Ibuki)

_Squish. Squish._  
Keep them all at bay.  
_Squish. Squish._  
Ibuki's too weird to like! She's nice, but-  
_Squish. Squish. Squish._  
Squish everything down. Nothing left behind. Ibuki's weird. That's all! Hiyoko has never wanted to hold her hand. Never wanted to spend more time with her. She definitely doesn't have any feelings for her!  
... _Squish._

Game Night (Junko x Chiaki)

"Aww! I lost again!" Junko whined - she wrapped her arms round Chiaki with a pout.  
It earned a soft giggle from the one girl she could never beat in any fighting games - which was Junko's forte! Working together could be fun, but Junko loved competition. Chiaki was just content to play with her at all.

Bright Nights (Sayaka x Ibuki)

Neon lights illuminate faces in the dark hours of the morning. Ibuki wasn't tired yet; such a bright street seemed to have energised her further. Really, it's unsurprising - while not quite energising, it had caused Sayaka to wake up a little herself. The whole place was like a fantasy. Somehow, it matched Ibuki's personality perfectly.

Gorgeous Glances (Toko x Kyoko)

Maintaining eye contact was simple normally, but Toko struggled. Especially with Kyoko. Stunning shades of lavender overwhelmed Toko every time. It was problematic trying to understand why she found them so beautiful, but it wasn't something she could just accept. She'd figure out what it was about Kyoko's eyes in particular, without anybody else's help.

Held Tightly (Tenko x Miu)

It'd damage her reputation if she admitted it, but Miu sometimes just preferred to hug Tenko than to do anything sexual. She liked that part of their relationship, too, obviously - she just enjoyed being able to snuggle up with her girlfriend some nights. It was warm and always so different to anything else she'd experienced.


End file.
